A boy, A girl, and a moped
by Serres Vale
Summary: So it seems Takun finally got that Vespa working! HERE HE COMES HARUKO! follow nouta as he tries to understand his feelings of first love, while trying not to get arrested! Takes place after the end of the FLCL mangas
1. Chapter 1

Naota Rode through the darkness, going so fast; he had no idea where he was. All he saw were bright white blurs. He turned his head and realized the light was bending as he moved. He was moving faster then the speed of light. His mind was reeling. It was like the speed was making him think differently. He took one hand off of the handlebars of the Vespa and put it to his head. Haruko… Atomsk …Canti … Mabase … It was all a blur in his head.  
"This is so strange…" he mumbles to himself, his voice lost in the speed.  
He looks down at the yellow Vespa underneath him and the memories begin returning. He had finally gotten the interstellar Vespa that superior Raharu had given him to go into space. He didn't know where he was going, he never really knew where he would go if he got the Vespa to work. '_To find Haruko I guess…' _he thinks to himself. He had never stopped loving her. He had never faltered in his love for her, even if it was only a childish love, the love of an elementary school kid. Superior Raharu had said Haruko fell in love with him, and he fully intended to find out. He sped on, through space, going past the vision point of earthlings. It was like a dream. He wasn't even sure if this was real. The whole scenario was almost surreal. Suddenly he heard a faint crackling coming from the Vespa. He looked down and realized it was someone's voice coming through the radio.   
"So…. Seems crackle got the…. Espa Wo crackle king" the voice sounded familiar. Naota Had to concentrate hard to realize it was the voice of Superior Raharu. He smiles slightly.  
"It's to bad… can't see yo… If I see you I… ha crackle ve to arres… uo…"  
Naota looked down at the radio, confused. He hadn't done anything. Then he remembered, he carried a fraction of the power Of Atomsk Inside of him. Adomisk was a space pirate, the most powerful being in the universe. He frowned. This was so unfair, he didn't need this. All he wanted was to be with Haruko; he was just a boy. He felt the tears in the back of his eyes. He sniffled then looked down at the radio, determined.  
"Where is Haruko!" he yelled.

"She's… wi… th us…" the voice crackled.

"Then im coming…" said Naota, revving the Vespa, leaving His voice and the tears behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

'I feel so strange. What's wrong with my life?. I shouldn't have to take all these weird things that happen to me. Why did I have to fall in love with her. Its like I love her so much I almost hate Her. This cant be normal… maybe I'm crazy'

"Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be"

'_Wha… how are you here… this is my head'_

"_Aaaaah, Naota, you of all people should know that your head is different then most"_

'_Dad?'_

"_Find her Naota Kun, You know what you have to do. And have fun, I know I will! Ever since you saved the city I've been Very Popular!"_

'Dad… I'm sorry I killed you'

"_Naoooooooota kuuuuuuuun do not worry! Just tell Haruko san I said hello!"_

Naota opened his eyes. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't have time to think about it, he was approaching the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood Station. It was in the shape of a huge floating Hand. Naota sped up, going so fast, he could feel his fingernails coming off. It hurt so bad, but he didn't care, all he could think about was Haruko, and seeing her again… and asking her why she did what she did. He neared one of the fingers and was sucked inside. He was in a huge hall, filled with Vespa's like his. He heard footsteps and dove to the ground. He saw an attractive girl with pink hair enter, wearing a neko costume. His heat raced, was it Haruko? No, He remembered how Raharu looked exactly like Haruko. '_they must all look like this…'_ He thought. She came and went, and Naota emerged and tried to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly a strange alarm went off. Naota's heart skipped a beat as he dove painfully onto the ground. The station shook violently. All of a sudden, an all-to-familiar Laugh could be heard echoing through the halls "HAHAHAHAHA! DIIIIIIIE!" a huge shot rocked the station again. This time Naota saw the shot zoom past him, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the station. Suddenly he saw Haruko san run past him, wearing her trademark red vest and black pants, holding her bass like a gun. Her face was in a fierce state, her teeth barred. She jumped and spun in mid air, aiming her guitar and blowing away a dozen GSPB members. She turned and suddenly, their eyes met. Naota's heart jumped then floated down as he looked into her eyes. She stared back, her face changing to that of recognition, then a large grin "OH NAOTA! SAVE MEEEEEE!" she cried, jumping on top of him. All he could manage was a small squeak before she was upon him. "Get off of me! Your going to get both of us killed!" he yelled. She looked at him, then plunged her hand into his head, pulling out a gun of epic proportions. She aimed it and smiled as she blew a huge hole in the station. She grabbed the now unconscious Naota, and jumped onto her Vespa. She revved the engine and flew through the wall, out into space.


End file.
